The Gentle Bulgarian
by Diggory's Gurl
Summary: He’s nothing more than a softy at heart. But a beast if pissed off. VK/HG Rated M for later chapters.
1. No more tears

The Gentle Bulgarian

A Victor and Hermione Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Sigh.**

**This is my third Fanfic. And I think this ones the best out of them.**

**This is like fourth book and up, so if it seems out of place, I'm sorry.**

Chapter one:

No more tears

Try as he may, he's unable to speak.

He pulls her by the hair, strokes her on the cheek.

Victor Krum.

Quidditch God.

Nothing more than a softy at heart. Not many people would know this Victor Krum. Close family, at the very least. He's silent, quizzical, loving, not a total git like all of those other quidditch stars., and that's what Hermione liked. He'd sit for hours on end, watching her study, read, problem solving. Watching _her_…

She kept him busy. And no not only physically but mentally as well. True, most thought of Victor as a… buffoon with nothing more than rocks in his head, but he was actually quite the genius himself. He liked her for her. She liked him for him. Simple as that.

But there were others. Others who hated the one Victor Krum. A one mister Ronald Weasley. Oh how he hated _Victor_. The name to him was utterly disgusting. He hated him for many reasons. But none could compare to the one Hermione Jane Granger, who he had so longingly wanted since second year. Just as he was about to spill his guts out to her, dear old Victor, swoops in and kidnaps her, and probably has 'his' sweet little 'mione locking up, for only that selfish bastards pleasure. Ron couldn't stand it.

" Why are you with that guy," Ron said rather roughly, pulling her into an empty corridor. Hermione, for the first time in her life, looked confounded.

" What? with Victor?" Ron scowled when that bastards name.

" Yes, _Victor, _he's to old for you, its not right." Hermione was enraged!

" Oh and who would be better suited for me? Hmm, you?" Ron just gave a cheeky smile, and that all it took for Hermione to understand what he was getting at. 'How dare he.' Hermione gathered up all of the courage she could muster,

" _How dare you_! Ronald you had your chance, and you know what I'm glad you didn't act up on your feelings, because I guaranty I would and always be happier with Victor Krum!"

And with that, Hermione stormed off, heading for the Bulgarian Ship. She needed to see Victor. _Her_ Victor.

Cat calls could be herd as Hermione walked past many, and I mean many Bulgarian men. She paid no mind, all she wanted to do was see Victor. Victor was chatting with his fellow comrades making jokes and talking about quidditch when someone pointed out a girl on the ship. Victor turned to see an upset Hermione, watery eyes and all. He ran up to her engulfing her into a hug,

" Vat, vrong darlink?" he asked breaking the hug slightly, to look at her. Hermione shook her head, she was unable to speak; the crowd of people gawking at them hadn't helped the situation either.

" Whoa, go Krum!" boys were shouting at the embracing couple. Victor sent deathly glares at all of them as he led Hermione down to his quarters for some privacy.

There she cried. Balled her eyes out for everything that they were worth as she told him what happened. Victor held her closer with every sobbing intake. He stroked her hair, in an attempt to calm her. Whispering sweet-nothings into her ears.

"Shhh, My-knee, is ok, vou 'ave Victor now." He said gently, pushing her chin up, so his eyes met hers. Wiping the stray tears away, he lightly cupped her face and kissed her lips ghostly.

" No 'ore tears, yah?" Hermione smiled up at him loving the way his broken English sounded to her.

" No more tears"

Victor smiled at Hermione, chuckling while bring her closer into a bone crushing hug.

" dat's my gurl."

' My beautiful, beautiful engel.'

Ok so there you have it (:

Chapter one.

Reviews and Story/ chapter suggestions are always appreciated,.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Someone’s Heart, Broken

The Gentle Bulgarian

A Victor and Hermione Story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Sigh.**_

_**This is my fourth Fanfic. And I think this ones the best out of them.**_

_**This is like fourth book and up, so if it seems out of place, I'm sorry.**_

Chapter two.

Someone's Heart, Broken.

_He starts with her back_

_For that's all he see's_

_When she's breaking his heart._

Ron sat in a slumped position, poking at his food sluggishly as if feeling for the first time in his life 'full'. Harry, also many other of the Gryffindor students, took notice at this scene. Harry gave Ron's shoulder a light shove, to get his attention. Ron slowly moved his head in his best friends direction, his lifeless eyes looking right through Harry.

" Gees Ron, you don't look so good mate, what's wrong?"

Ron's features became stiff, and chose at thins moment to scoop a big pile of mash potato's and shoved them into his now, suddenly, starving body.

"Hermione. That's what's wrong."

Harry looked at his best mate befuddled. What's with Hermione, sure Harry himself hadn't talked to her in days but nothing major could have happened to her , right?

"Hermione? Is something wrong with her? Did something happen, that I don't know about?"

Ron scoffed, " That bloody Victor Krum, that's what happened to her. Ever since she meet that guy she's been a lost love sick puppy who cant survive on her own, to be honest, it's a little sad."

Ron stuffed more food into his mouth, unaware of the girl staking up behind him. Harry saw what was coming and tried to stop it, he got up and tried holding Hermione back, but her mouth is another thing.

"Ronald Weasley! I have never been as furious with anyone in my entire life!"

To say the least, Ron was wide-eyed and scared.

" Hermione c-calm down, you weren't suppose to hear any of that…"

"Oh and what just letting you keep talking behind my back, I think not, you know what Ron just, just… just stay out of my life!"

And with that said she ripped away from Harry's hold and stormed out of the dinning hall. Harry stared at the now empty space where Hermione once stood, before turning to Ron's calm face.

"Well,"

"Well what Harry?"

"Well what? Well what? Did you not just hear that, aren't you at least going to try to make things right?"

Ron smirked before returning to his meal. Not saying a word, but secretly inside, his heart was _breaking_…

* * *

**With Hermione**

She didn't cry. She wouldn't cry….

She tried not to cry.

Her tears fell but not like they did yesterday. These tears were different. They were light, as if they were in signifying that its ok, and not to feel bad about what had just happened.

She wiped her tears and felt better when a knock came at her Perfects door.

'_must be Ronald coming to apologize_.' She thought as she went up to the door.

" Well Ronald, I'm glad you came to you-" she stopped in mid-sentence. The man standing before her was not the fumbling redhead Ronald Weasley, but her lovely muscle toned hunk, Victor Krum.

" I no veasley." He stated with a gin on his face. But soon the gin faded and replaced with a look of worry.

" Dat veasle did somding to you, no?" Viktor let himself in taking Hermione's wrist in his hand and leading her towards the couch in the perfects common room.

"Viktor, really I'm fine." Hermione said as Victor held her close to him.

" Yah, I know, I just like how you say 'cudel'? "

Hermione giggled softly but when Viktor looked at her with worried eyes she immediately stopped.

"Don't worry Viktor, I like to cuddle too." and with that she kiss Viktor on the lips.

Viktor smiled into the kiss and cupped her cheek, bring her lips in for more, deepening her once bashful kiss. Neither of them seeing the pair blue green eyes that observed the scene.

--

-

--

-

His heart _Breaking….._

* * *

_Alright!_

_Chapter two is finished!_

_Lemon is next chapter?_

_Should I?_

_Not to sure, would be lovely if someone would comment saying go for it or its to soon._


	3. Take in a breath, and let out a sigh

* * *

The Gentle Bulgarian

A Victor and Hermione Story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Sigh.**_

_**This is my fourth Fanfic. And I think this ones the best out of them.**_

_**This is like fourth book and up, so if it seems out of place, I'm sorry.**_

Chapter Three.

Take in a breath, and let out a sigh.

_Every time I watch them I go by _

_I take in a breath and let out a sigh_

_I don't know how much of this I can handle…._

_Ron left. Enraged was the wrong word to described how he felt. He felt more heart broken then anything else. _

" _That bloody pumpkin head." He whispered, as he walked lifelessly through out the long corridors; dragging the fingertips of his left hand across the cobbled stone walls. He was more than jealous of Victor bloody Krum. It wasn't for his outstanding Quidditch records, the fame or glory, it was the shear fact that in one swift movement Viktor had taken the one girl that Ron was trying to scrounge up the courage to go for. And now she's gone._

_Ron stalked his way up to his bedroom. His mind was going haywire. No longer thinking in the ways of a moronic git. All he wanted to do was get rid of that bloody pumpkin head. _

' _Pumpkin head goes you'll have the girl.' His mind was telling him. But Ron refused. _

" _No I can't do that, I'll be sent to Azkaban for such a thing," He said aloud. " My gods, I'm talking to myself like a bloody mad person." _

_His inner personality chuckled bitterly within his mind. _

" _Oh and what's so funny now?"_

' _You haven't even done anything yet, and look at you, already beginning to act like a prisoner of his own will.'_

_Ron began to chuckle bitterly himself, as he flopped onto his bed. _

' _There you go, you just need to laugh all the worries away, and listen to me…'_

_Ron was a bit skeptical at first but never the less agreed and listen to what his inner personality had to tell him._

* * *

_Hermione was sitting on Viktor's lap, as their kissing had become much deeper and passionate than before. Hermione shifted her hips which caused Viktor to break the kiss and let out a deep growl. _

" _Oh Viktor I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She asked, but instead of a reply a thick laughter came in its place._

" _No, My-knee, you no 'arm me. It just 'elt very, very good." He smiled when Hermione's face became a deep shade of red. Viktor gave Hermione a bone crushing hug._

" _Do not be vorrying, engel, I vould not be taken advantage of vou." Hermione smiled and looked at the clock, causing her to break the hug. Viktor knew it was time for him to leave, even though he did not want to, but he knew how important sleep was to his My-my. _

_Viktor got up, bring Hermione with him, and kissed her on the hand. _

" _Until tomorrow engel." and with that he left, leaving a very red Hermione to ponder on her thoughts while she read Hogwarts : a history, while trying to fall asleep._

* * *

_Ron snickered as his inner personality came up with more than enough ways to get rid of the ruddy pumpkin headed Bulgarian. He couldn't wait to try them all out. _

" _Hey Ron what's so funny?" Harry inquired as he entered the bedroom that they shared. Ron had shook his head and told Harry it was something that Dean Tomas had told him in the dinning hall. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and got ready for bed, as did Ron. For tomarrow would be the day that his plan would take action._

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Alright! Another chapter finished, sorry its so short, I decided to skip the Lemon in this chapter, but I just felt that it was to soon for the story.**_

_**The story will be getting juicer…. When I get back from my vacation…. SORRY!**_

_**Reviews are always a joy, thanks for reading. **_


End file.
